Lady Emma and the Purple Knight
by JMolover13
Summary: Lady Emma is a knight of Queen Snow and King James. She is not their daughter, but she is their most chivalrous knight. When a mystical purple knight interrupts their Christmas feast and tries to 'play a game', Emma puts herself in her King's place. Will she find the things she's always wanted like love or will she lose it all? An adaptation of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is an idea I have had for a long time… Really a long time; ask any of my writing friends. If you've read ****_Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_**** then you know where this is from. If you haven't, then you don't have to have read it to understand, but this is an adaptation of that poem. **

**If you decide you want to read the original, I read the Brian Stone version and it's lovely because the dude tried (and succeeded) to keep it in the alliterative meter—sorry for geeking out, but I've written a paper on this poem and had to present it at a conference, so the Brian Stone one is the one I suggest… If you don't want to read, there is a version on youtube. It's a cartoon broken into 3 parts I think. It should be the first on the result list when you type it into the search, and (forewarning) doesn't look all that entertaining, but I was actually impressed—granted that was a viewing in class, so I was impressed with it in comparison to other videos I had to watch, haha. Also, I have Emma's person a little like Queen Elizabeth I. I will actually use a quote or two from the Cate Blanchett 1998 film version, some I've found on the Internet, and probably one from her Golden Age speech… I've tried to signify them with these:*. Though some are variations!**

**So, obviously this is very AU, and as I've said I have been planning this one for a while, and I know that I have 95 prompts on tumblr, but I wanted to write this one before my muse left me completely—and she just came to kick my ass a bit for not getting it done sooner.**

**WARNING: Regina won't make it until the next chapter.**

**Okay… Now that I've written the longest author's note ever, may I present Lady Emma and the Purple 'Knight':**

Emma filed into the hall with the rest of the knights. She took her place next to Queen Snow. Her and everyone's Prince, no, King Charming had recently taken the throne, and were now expecting their first child. This Christmas feast was the first in their reign and it had to be the most memorable. Charming and Snow were the Arthur and Guinevere of their kingdom, the Enchanted Forest _South_, and everyone was ecstatic to have them on the throne. They were much more advantageous than King George. And they cared for their people.

She turned to the Queen, hearing her scoff as her husband walked down to the center of the room. He had to walk all the way around one side of the 'U' shaped tables to get to the center due to his rightful spot being the middle and head of the hall. Snow made sure to watch her husband with a look that told her how ridiculous she thought he was.

"Honestly." Snow turned to her favorite knight, "He can never sit and be merry; something always has to happen at a big gathering…"

Emma gave a small smile at her majesty before turning to watch the King settle the hall.

"Family, friends, honored guests," He looked around, "And many, many people whom I've not yet acquainted," He grinned as the crowd chuckled, "I feel as if something is missing. Something big needs to happen. A grand gesture of some kind—"

"Lady Emma could quit pretending to be a knight!" One of the higher class, male citizens called, well, interrupted from one of the far right end of the 'U'.

"Pretending?" King James queried.

"She's a woman, your majesty." The man, Sir Hugo replied.

Emma's temper flared, as it tended to when she was called out on her gender. She stood up before the king could defend her, "Excuse me, _Sir_." She clearly meant the formality an insult, but she was a knight and she abided her code of chivalry. She took a breath, "*I may be a woman, but if I choose I have the heart of a man!" She stared down her adversary, "I am my father's daughter. My father, you might recall was a knight himself; he saved the kingdom—he saved _your_ life—from a rogue ogre singlehandedly." She let that fact sink into the man's head, "I am my father's daughter, and like him I fear nothing. You, Sir Hugo, are privileged for my services to their majesties the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest South!"

Snow's brows raised and she turned from looking up at the standing knight to her husband, who was already looking at her then to Sir Hugo.

King James clapped his hands and with a winsome smile, he turned, hands still clasped, to the 'gentleman', "I think that covers that. Don't you, Sir Hugo?"

The disgruntled Sir, muttered to himself and settled in his seat.

Snow leaned over as Emma sat down, "You know you would still be sitting here even if your father was not killed and we didn't take you in?"

"Yes, my Queen." Emma was still eyeing Sir Hugo.

"You are a fine knight. You are indeed your father's daughter."

The blonde knight with golden locks that everyone swooned over turned to the queen, "Thank you, your majesty."

After making sure that the excitement was not going to be a fight between a royal and a knight, Charming looked around, "Does anyone have anything truly exciting? Not insulting, or…" he half-glanced to Sir Hugo, "Bigoted?"

"I believe I have something." The voice boomed and echoed throughout the hall.

Charming turned around to see a man twice his size on the biggest horse he'd ever seen stride into the hall. It took him until the knight got off his horse to realize that he was purple. Head to toe. Everything was purple. His armor, his skin—even his horse was purple. He instantly thought this a joke from Oz what with the different colored horse, but as the knight spoke, he knew that to be wrong because the thing that really caught Charming's attention was his axe. It was large and intricately decorated—and of course, it was purple.

"Your Majesty, it's so nice to see you on this Christmas feast."

Charming was hesitant as he stared at the intrusion. "What have you come here for?"

The knight seemed to float as he looked around, "I simply wanted to come and play a game. I know how much you like games." He looked back to Charming, "I myself, love a good game. Does anyone else like games?"

Lady Emma and the rest of the knights were all standing at this point, waiting for orders, hands on their swords. Everyone in the room was eyeing this knight.

"No one willing to answer such a simple question?" he chuckled deeply, "It's more a test than a game, but it will be fun."

"What do you want, Sir Knight?" Charming asked.

"I would like to challenge you and your knights." He said simply, "It's quite a simple game… Whoever is brave enough to come down here, I will let you give me a single axe blow…" Everyone knew something was coming, "To my neck." The gasp was mainly heard from the females in the room, including Queen Snow. "If I survive, then in a year and a day's time, I will get to bestow the same courtesy to my adversary."

Lady Emma's brows scrunched together as she watched with baited breath what the next move was going to be.

The Purple Knight looked around and even tried to rook a few knights into it, but no one volunteered, "Well, I must say your knights aren't chivalrous at all. They are quite cowardly aren't they, Charming?"

"You're asking them to lose their head!" He placed his hands on his waste.

"Only after I lose mine." The knight bent down to Charming's level, "Have you ever seen a talking head?" The knight laughed like it was a ridiculous notion, "It's a test of courage of course, which your so-called knights lack."

Saying a knight lacked courage was an insult of the highest degree.

Charming glared at the purple knight, "Alright, fine. I will take your stupid challenge." He turned, "Knights, please." He put his hands out telling them to sit.

Lady Emma sat, but her back was straight and she was on the edge of her seat. Something in her gut was telling her that Charming shouldn't be taking this challenge. She glanced to her queen's nervous, fearful face then back to her king as the knight bent over at the waist, moved his hair that dangled over the nape of his neck and waited for what Emma was sure to be a crushing blow. Just as she saw her king lift the axe, she stood, "STOP!"

Snow let out an audibly relieved breath.

"Your Majesty, I cannot let you do this."

"Why? You heard the knight. He won't survive."

"And if it's a trap?" Emma hopped the table with such grace that none of the table fixings were disturbed; even the wine in the grails seemed to lack a ripple. She walked forward, letting the thought sink in, "My King, please." She gestured to the axe, "Let me take your place. You should not have this job to begin with. You have the kingdom, the queen and the coming prince or princess all on your shoulders. Allow me to take his head off his." He gestured to the large purple being.

"Come on, Charming. Let your one chivalrous knight for his duty."

Charming looked to the purple knight, "Her duty."

"She's a woman?!" The knight stood straight with surprise.

"I am a knight." Lady Emma turned harshly and glared into the purple eyes.

The knight took his axe from Charming's hands and gave it to Emma, "Very well." He said, "The rules are the same. In a year and a day's time, if I live, I will get to return a blow." He looked at her, "Ready?"

Emma nodded.

Knight nodded as well and bent back over, "Remember you get one blow."

Emma pushed her king to the side and raised the axe.

The crowd watched with baited breath; everything seemed to slow. Emma knew as the axe was coming down that she'd cleanly sever the purple knight's head from his neck. And as the blade began to slice the purple skin, everything sped back up.

The purple knight's head rolled and after a moment, of stunned silence, the crowd stood and cheered.

"That's what I call excitement!" Charming said to his favorite knight, "Come." They started walking back to their places when Grumpy, one of the many knights yelled.

"LOOK!" he pointed, fear gracing his features as he stared at what he pointed.

"Dear gods…" Snow's voice was heard around the room as the headless purple knight stood up slowly. After getting its headless bearings, it carefully walked over to its head and tucked it under his arm like a helmet.

"That was fun, Lady Knight!" The head spoke causing a small scream from one of the ladies in the room.

Emma's jaw was dropped completely—so was everyone else's.

"In a year and a day's time we shall meet in the Enchanted Forest at the waterfall near the Purple Castle."

Emma blinked slowly, "Aye." She finally said with a nod, "I will find it."

She walked slowly to her seat aside the Queen. The King was waiting for her to sit before her clapped his hands and rubbed them jovially together, "Let's eat!" he exclaimed with an absurd cheerfulness.

Emma stared at her plate until it was pulled from its place. She looked to her left as the Queen began filling her plate for her, "You cannot fret until there is nothing we can do. There is almost a year's time before you should have that face, Lady Emma. We will figure something out."

Emma masked her features, "It's only shock my Queen. I've never seen anything stand and walk away after having its head cut off."

Snow set the food down, "It's alright to be scared."

"I fear nothing."

Snow considered the knight sitting beside her. She looked around at the other knights. It was true. Lady Emma always went further than any of their knights; she was also the most chivalrous and upstanding. She looked back to the blonde knight, "You truly are your father's daughter." She said for the second time that knight.

Emma gave a small smile before digging into her hearty meal.

**AN: Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again, the Queen Elizabeth variations of quotes are marked. Hope you enjoy!**

The seasons passed faster than anyone expected. The King and Queen had summoned Blue and asked for an enchantment or some way around getting one's head cut off and surviving, but the fairy had nothing to help.

Emma was standing in the throne room before the King and Queen (and infant princess) the morning of her departure. She knew that there was nothing to be done. She'd agreed to the game and soon she would pay the price.

Snow had tears in her eyes, "Lady Knight…" Her words fell.

"Please, my Queen." Emma stepped up the few stairs that held the thrones. She knelt before her and took her hand, "Do not cry for my sake. I am simply fulfilling my duty. It is my honor and I will die happy." She kissed the taken hand.

"You will die like a true knight." The King's voice was curt and breathy.

Emma turned to him and stood, "My King…" She swallowed, "And Queen." She made sure to face them both, "I owe you everything."

"You owe us nothing." Snow said quietly.

"Yes. By stepping in, you saved my life." James took a breath, "And I foolishly let you." He muttered off to the side.

Snow stood and took Emma's face in one of her hands while holding the infant princess in her other, "She was named for you, Lady Emma Swan." She let a tear fall from either cheek, "Please, please survive this, so she can know her namesake."

Emma gave a small smile and looked down, "I will do my best, my Queen. Though I fear it is not up to me, but to that purple knight." She took the steps back down and turned back to them, "I do have something I must say before I depart," She looked down at her armor. She took her helmet from under her arm and stared at it a moment before she looked back up. Her breath was only slightly ragged as she inhaled, "*Though you have had, and may have, many knights more mighty and wise to honor you, to honor this kingdom, you never had nor shall have, any that will be more careful and loving."

"Lady Emma…" Charming stared at her a long moment then smiled, "We know."

Emma nodded and bowed before she left the throne room and went to the entrance of the castle where her horse and a crowd had gathered.

Grumpy stepped forward, but only saluted her. The rest of the knights did the same. Emma huffed out a breath before she put her helmet on and climbed upon her steed. As she kicked the horse into gear, the crowd folded in behind her and followed her to the castle's gates. They were waiving and cheering until the bridge was pulled and the kingdom closed. Emma turned to see the closed gate. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I hear your wish, white knight." The blue fairy was before her when she opened her eyes. Emma was confused, "I hear your wish." She buzzed around until she perched on Emma's steed's head, holding onto his ear for balance, "I can't save you from your fate, but I can try to speed up your heart for the woman you are to love, for the woman you are meant for." She gave a teeny-tiny mega-watt smile to the knight before pushing from the steed and dashing away.

Emma tried to see what direction the blue fairy went so she could follow and try to figure out what she meant, but there was nothing to track her by. She looked around as the sun held high in the sky then kicked the horse once more to get him going, "Come on, Frankincense." She said as the winter air made its presence known around her armor.

She rode for three days and two bitter cold nights, feeding on what she could find in the forest before she came upon what had to be the purple castle the purple knight spoke of. She was riding around its grounds, trying to figure out where a stream or river flowed so she would be able to find this alleged waterfall, but was stopped by the gatekeeper of the castle.

"Lo!" He said as he peered from his perch, "What is before me, but a rogue knight? A lost knight? A roaming knight? Are you traveling to or from, Sir Knight?"

Emma pulled her cold helmet from her head and shook out her perfect, golden locks, "Lady Knight, sir gatekeeper." She said before answering, "I'm on a quest to find the waterfall by the purple castle?" She asked him, "I am to meet a purple knight in four days time. I'm certain I've found the purple castle," She gestured to the purely purple brick of the entire castle, "But I can't seem to find the waterfall."

The gatekeeper climbed down after releasing the latch of the door to the castle grounds, "Just where are women allowed to enter knighthood?" He ignored her query and asked his own.

"Enchanted Forest South, sir." Emma looked down at the gatekeeper from her horse.

"Ah, yes. The Charming King and Queen are awfully progressive."

"Aye."

"Come, come!" He waved at her, "The Lord and Lady will want to meet you, and I'm sure there is room in the castle for you to rest before you finish your journey."

"Really, I just need a direction—"

"They will punish me if I do not let you in…" He gave her a pleading look.

"Is the waterfall close?"

"Yes, yes! You have plenty of time!" The gatekeeper waved, "Besides, if you get there too early, the purple knight will be less than pleased."

Emma knit her brows, but conceded to the gatekeeper's want. She hopped off her horse and led him by the reigns into the castle's grounds.

"Alert Lord and Lady Mills." The gatekeeper looked to one of the servants on the ground before turning to the lady knight, "Let us get your steed in a stable!" He had a jovial expression.

After getting Frankincense in a stall with good food, Emma was led back to the front of the castle where, who she presumed to be the Lord and Lady stood.

"Lord and Lady Mills!" The gatekeeper exclaimed with a smile.

Emma watched him carefully; he acted the same, but the fear she had seen before came back when he looked at the woman before them.

"This Knight is traveling and needs a place to reside."

The Lord chuckled a big belly laugh, "Well!" he opened his arms, "Come in, please!" He ushered her inside the castle, "I am Lord Henry Mills and this is my wife, Lady Cora." He said.

Emma took her hand and graced the top with a kiss by way of greeting.

"Well," Cora gave the knight an almost predatory look, "Aren't you quite chivalric."

Emma only returned the statement with a quiet smile.

"What brings you through this part of the forest, young knight?" Henry asked as he gestured to a few servants, "Get her the extra quarters in the southern part of the castle ready." He told them before turning to Emma once more.

"I have a," She tried to think of something pithy, "a date with destiny is all."

Henry gave her a look, "Care to elaborate?"

Emma swallowed and shook her head, "It's not something to speak of in front of a lady, Lord Mills."

Henry was nodding along with her answer then as she called him by his formal name, he exclaimed, "OH! Just call me Henry, please!" He swatted the formality away.

Emma nodded and soon felt her heart go aflutter. She looked up in wonder, but could not process a single thought as another woman, a younger, innocent version of the women next to her, seemed to glide towards them. She closed her eyes blinking slowly making sure this beauty was not a figment of her imagination.

"Daddy…?" The woman stuck her hands out to Henry, "We have a guest?" She looked to Emma.

"Indeed, we do!" Henry nodded, "A traveling knight, no less." He turned to Emma, "Knight." He furrowed his brows, "I don't believe we know your name yet?"

"Emma." Emma couldn't take her eyes from Henry's daughter, "My full title is Lady Emma Swan, Knight of the Enchanted Forest South, but please…" She held those brown orbs until they fluttered away, "Emma." She shrugged—very un-knightly.

Regina stood forward, "Emma." She stuck her hand out, which Emma was eager to take and press her lips to.

"This is Regina." Cora's voice cut into the moment like a dagger, "Our _daughter_." The Lady spoke in a way that seemed to say she was off limits. Cora then laced her arm through Emma's, "Come, Emma. Let me show you to your chambers."

Regina stood and watched the blonde knight leave with her mother, "How long is she staying?"

"I'm not sure. She said she's traveling to somewhere. She told Raul that she needed to meet the purple knight at the waterfall, or so the youngest servant boy, Collin said as he came to get us."

Regina's eyes brightened with wetness, "Maybe we can convince mother to ask the knight not to—"

"My aren't you smitten, my dear." Henry chuckled.

"The purple knight is ruthless, Daddy. She's here to die."

"She knows that." He looked at her. "And we're not supposed to know." He raised his brow in warning.

Regina swallowed, "But—"

"No 'buts'. Your mother may control him, but his games are his own and there is nothing to be done."

Regina gave him one last look before darting down the hall to the library. There had to be something she could do. She'd seen too many knights come through on their way to death. She couldn't bear this one. There was something about this one.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"This is very, very nice!" Emma looked around, "This is…" she shook her head, "This is much more than I've ever…" She looked to Lady Mills, "Thank you." Emma nodded.

"Of course." Cora sat down on the bed and ran her hand over the patterned covers. "We have clothes in that closet for you to borrow." She gestured to the closet and looked to the lady knight, "You are not the first knight to come into our castle. We've had many come and go to the waterfall."

Emma turned swiftly from looking out the window, "I never said—"

"Our servant boy did." Cora stood and zeroed in on her, "We have this one set up as a bit of a send of for our great, heroic, journeying knights." She tilted her head and her fingers traced a lock of hair, "Tell me if you need anything… at all. My husband and I will try to make your final days worth it." Cora then leaned forward and, as her lips pressed against Emma's ear, she whispered, "Henry is going hunting, so the castle will be barren of his presence and I," She let her breath out a bit, "Will do anything you want." She pulled away before she walked to the door, "Dinner will be soon; feel free to explore." She said then spun around and walked into the hallway, the door pulling itself shut behind her.

Emma shivered in trepidation and disgust as she began to loosen her armor. What kind of woman…? What kind of _married_ woman…? Married with a child no less… She shivered once more, but this was more an alerting shiver. She felt eyes on her. She looked around and found nothing.

She felt them though. She looked where she thought they were and only found a mirror. She knew it silly, but there was something untrusting about the mirror, so she took the heavy covers from her bed and wrapped them securely around the face of the mirror.

She finished with her armor and walked to the closet to find a plethora of clean clothes. She'd chosen breeches and a shirt that were as close to her own as possible. The shirt though, seemed to be a pirate's. It laced at the front, but it was plenty comfortable and the breeches were literally duplicates of the ones she wore daily. She on added her belt and sheathed her dagger instead of her sword. She stuffed her feet back into her leather boots and looked around. She decided a stroll might do her some good. It would get her out of the room and away from the mirror with eyes that she would mention to no one.

She looked in every room she passed, but most of the rooms were empty and the furniture draped over with cloth, or there were only servants cleaning them.

She passed by a big, open double door and found a lone person sitting studiously. Her heart began beating wildly, and she didn't know why. So, she stopped and looked in once more to find that the lone person was the daughter Regina. She was surrounded by books.

Emma had always wondered if these rooms existed. Queen Snow and King James always said they were going to put in a library as a revenge on King George for taking his out, but there wasn't enough time before Emma had to leave.

The Knight leaned against the doorway and with a hand to her chest; she realized what it was and Blue's words echoed in her mind: "I can try to speed up your heart for the woman you are to love, for the woman you are meant for."

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma zoned out as she thought of Blue's words. What was she supposed to do? Walk up to the young Lady and say, 'Listen, I'm gonna die in four days, but we're each other's true love.'? That didn't seem entirely fair.

She came to though, and she was met with brown cow eyes, "Emma." Regina smiled.

Emma took this as her cue to come into the library. She looked around and smiled, "I've never seen so many books before." She stated.

Regina's smile grew as she saw the awe in the blonde's eyes, "Do you like to read?"

The blonde shook her head, "I was never taught to read letters." She bit her lip, "I was taught to defend." She grinned, "Well, to fight; my father always said it was defending and I was to only engage after a blow was struck my way or the way of…" She looked down and blushed, stopping herself.

"Of?" Regina asked.

"Of a fair maiden. Not unlike yourself." This caused Regina to blush as well. Emma gestured to the chair asking Regina if she could sit, and through her blush, Regina nodded. Emma sat down and forgetting her manners, she spread her elbows atop the desk. Her head resting in a hand and the other beginning to flip through the pages of one of the books surrounding the brunette. "I've always wanted to learn though. How to read…" She sighed.

Regina took in the side of the knight's face. She thought that she might be the most beautiful creature she'd even seen. And then she remembered that she was here to die, "Is there anything else you've wanted?" her tone was curious and knowing. Seductive even. But it was not harsh like her mother, and it sure was not possessive. It was innocent.

Emma turned when she heard the innocence of her tone, and stared into those eyes again, "You know why I'm here."

The young Lady gave her a small, sad smile, "I do." She looked at the book she'd started originally, "I'm trying to find a way to help you though."

"You can help me?" Emma's tone was disbelieving yet faithful.

Regina smiled a sad smile, but nodded, "I'm going to try."

Emma smiled back, "Thank you." She breathed out, tension suddenly thick in the air.

"Regina, dear!" Cora's voice cut through the room, "Ah, and our honored guest." She looked between them, "Dinner time."

Emma stood and pushed her chair in, then quickly helped Regina from hers. "Thank you, kind knight."

"Not at all." Emma replied. She offered Regina her arm and they walked over to the awaiting Lady.

Cora only gave a disapproving gaze toward her daughter before Regina shied away from the knight and clasped her hands as she looked down. Cora took her daughter's place, and Regina followed as the dutiful daughter she was.

Emma tried to look behind the older woman to Regina, but she couldn't seem to actually ever see the younger brunette. Cora always turned her back forward. They gathered in the dining hall. The table actually set to be quite intimate; not at all the royal feast usually had at this time of year.

Emma was able to steal glances toward the young Lady, and said young Lady tended to blush every time Emma was found out. Henry noticed but did nothing to stop it. He chuckled and dug into his meal with more vigor. Cora, well… Cora set her chalice down as stared at the blonde knight.

"You know, young knight, I find your choice of dress is rather dashing." The older woman clearly meant it an insult, "You were raised to fight—that much is obvious, but were you taught anything a lady should know?"

Emma knit her brows, "I'm not sure I understand your query, Lady Mills." She took a drink from her own chalice and looked to the older woman.

"Were you taught manners as a child? Grace? Demureness? Knowing when to mask your emotion? Knowing how to act in public? How to breathe in a corset? How to glide across a room in a dress? How to let your partner lead in a dance? Or let him think he holds the reigns in your relationship?"

Emma chuckled at the absurdity, or what she thought was absurdity. She looked into her chalice when she felt the piercing silence brought on by a single glance to both other parties in the room that tried to protest the interrogation. She swirled the wine around before she looked back to the older brunette woman, "No madam, I suppose I wasn't." Cora started to speak, but Emma continued, "Nor was I raised to fight."

Regina knit her brows knowing that Emma had told her otherwise earlier.

"I was raised to defend."

Regina's confusion fell and a small smile graced her features.

"My mother died in childbirth, and my father didn't know what to do with a girl, so he raised me like a boy. He went to war when I was 9 and never came home." She took in a breath, "The Queen, only a princess on the White throne at the time somehow heard of my father and myself, and knowing I was orphaned, she asked her father to take me in." She sat straighter in her seat, "I was not adopted, nor did I have to attend gatherings. In fact, my bunk was near the knights' that lived in the castle. They taught me the ways of a sword and all the single knights took me in as their daughter."

She smiled, "I was raised a knight by knights. Knighthood is the core of my very self. I was taught how to treat my majesties; I was taught how to treat royals, and I was taught to treat the fairer sex with dignity and respect no matter the rank. The white knights were the most respected in all the realms; we defied the stereotypes of…_mastering_ women just because we think her beautiful and her ranking below our own. Despite the White knights and King George's knights coming together after the marriage, I still abide our code." She paused, "So Lady Mills," she took a breath, "I was not taught to be a lady. I was taught to be a knight. I wouldn't change my life if I had the choice and—"

"Are you sure about that? Your life is ending the day after Christmas because you're a knight."

"Yes." Emma nodded, "Because I'm a knight. Because I'm a White knight. I'm the only one left, and I will leave this world with dignity and honor."

"This conversation is too harsh for the dinner table. Cora…" Henry's glare was anchored on his wife.

"I'm sorry, dear husband. I'm just all too curious about our welcomed guest." She turned to Emma once more, "My tone is often harsh when I mean it not." She said by way of apology, "Please forgive an older woman who's forgotten how to entertain."

"Of course." Emma muttered into her chalice.

Henry kept his glare on his wife a moment longer before he clapped his hands, "White knight?"

"Yes, kind Lord?"

"You enjoy hunting?"

Emma nodded, "I do. Give me a bow and I'll give you a prized buck even when they are out of season."

"I go hunting in these days before Christmas. Would you like to join me or would you prefer to stay here?"

"Daddy, I was going to teach our good knight to read.." Regina was close to pouting but stopped when the blonde's questioning eyes were on her, "I mean, if you still wanted to learn."

Emma gave the brunette a half smile and looked to the Lord of the house, "Actually, Lord Mills, I have always wanted to learn to read…"

Henry smiled, "You'd rather learn something new than do something you're no novice to? I like that in a person. Of course! Please stay with my daughter here." He turned to Cora, "My dear, what will you be doing tomorrow?"

"Awaiting the minutes until your return, dear." Cora attempted love.

Emma didn't like the chill that ran down her spine as she watched Cora's face turn to her own from her husband. She was not awaiting the return of her husband.

Henry's voice burrowed into Emma's thoughts, "I've got a lovely idea, good knight!"

Emma turned giving him a smile and a questioning look.

"We shall play a game! Tomorrow, when I get home, I will give you all of my prizes, if you give me all of yours."

Emma knit her brows, but accepted anyways. The Lord was a little off, but he was good-natured and enjoyable, "Alright, Lord Mills."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma did not fall asleep for a long while. She still felt as though something were off, as though she were being watched. Then once she was finally comfortable enough to fall asleep, she couldn't seem to stop sleeping.

Regina snuck into Emma's chambers that morning and found a twisted shirt, an exposed stomach, no face, and twisted breeches that exposed the White knight's calves.

Regina blushed, for some reason embarrassed. Then she remembered that a mirror was kept in this room. She didn't know why her mother liked to look upon the knights, she always said it was to keep a watchful eye on them, but Regina knew their had to be more to that. And, if her mother caught her in Emma's quarters, she would be in trouble. Emma though, for some reason, put the covers over the mirror.

Regina's wonderment caused her to look back to the knight. _How did she know?_ She walked quietly forward and with as much gentleness as she could handle, she knelt forward and touched Emma's shoulder.

Emma felt that gentle touch and wanted to burrow deeper into the comfortable bed, but then she realized her heart was pounding and she was unsure of the owner of the hand—whether her heart was pounding in fear or love—and quickly shot her head up, curls flailing around before settling, perfectly framing her face. As she took in the you Lady of the house and smiled, "The younger Lady Mills." Her smiled turned to a grin.

Regina grinned wide as well, "Good morning, lady knight."

"You should call me Emma; I'm hardly deserving of such a formal title—especially as I am in this moment."

Regina gave the blonde a small laugh and nodded, "Emma." She'd said the name the night before, but it tasted sweeter in this moment as it fell from her lips. "You shall call me Regina then."

Emma nodded and stretched, rolling onto her back, exposed stomach out in the open. Regina couldn't turn away if her life depended on it. Emma was both beautiful and handsome.

Emma sat up, "Are you honestly going to teach me to read today?" Her tone was hopeful as she walked into the provided closet to change into new clothes.

"Do you still want to learn?"

The knight came out in much the same attire as before, but the clothes were straight and clean, "Yes." She walked over to her belt with her dagger and began putting it around her waist.

"In your last days you really just want to learn to read? There's nothing else you want?"

Emma stopped abruptly and let the belt fall from one hand, "There's a lot of things I want. Yet, even in long life I know I'd never have them." She picked the end of the belt up once more and quickly secured it.

Regina's throat closed as she saw the look in the knight's eyes. It hurt seeing the sadness overcome her features. So she decided to give it a few minutes, "Shall we?"

"Of course." Emma gave the brunette her arm and they walked along the hallway in smitten silence, Regina scooting ever closer to the blonde as they walked.

Emma had learned the letters of the alphabet and the different sounds they made quickly. She was putting together words faster than Regina ever anticipated.

"What is this word?" Regina asked after she wrote with a quill.

"Eeemmmm… Eeemmah." Emma grinned, "That's my name. Right? That's Emma?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, that's your name." She wrote another word, "What's this word?"

"Uhh.." Emma scrunched her face, "Macks?"

"Close. The 'a' is different because of—"

"Makes!"

Regina smiled, "Yes, and why is it 'makes'?"

"Because the 'e'."

Regina, still smiling nodded, "And this word?"

Emma stared at the word and shook her head, "That's not a word."

Regina looked at her name and back to Emma. She was amused, her mouth open and jutted to the side, "It is so." She said, "Do you want a clue?"

"Please." Emma stared at the six letters in confusion.

"It's a name."

"A name." Emma looked to Regina, "R-E-G-I-N-A." She said the letters out loud, "That's your name isn't it? It's Regina."

"Yes." She wrote one more word, "And this word."

It took Emma a few moments to turn from her stare to the paper. She stared at that word too, "You're giving me hard words."

"This one isn't too hard, I promise. Think about the 'a' in makes…"

Emma looked at 'makes' then looked at the new words, "Oh… smile. Emma makes Regina smile."

"Very good."

Emma stared at the sentence then turned with bright eyes to Regina, "Can I show you what you make me do?"

Regina wasn't sure she understood the question, but nodded, "Of course."

Emma gave her a small, timid smile before she took Regina's hand and placed it over her heart. "You make my heart do that."

"Oh." Regina stared at their hands on Emma's chest. She made no move to remove her hand though. Instead, she looked into big green eyes, "Am I something you want?"

Emma dropped their hands, "What?" She still held Regina's in her lap.

"When I woke you…" The brunette trailed off, "I asked if there was anything you wanted, and you said there was but even in long life you wouldn't get them. Am I something you want?"

Emma bobbed her head from side to side as she thought of an answer, "The blue fairy told me that since she could not protect me from my fate that she would make my heart beat fast for my true love…" She trailed off and looked at her, "Anyone can tell you that love and family is all I've ever wanted. I've been alone most of my life. But now…" She swallowed, "I don't mind dying alone."

"I'm your true love?"

Emma didn't look at her. Instead she got up and walked around the library, "I'm tired of sitting. Would it be alright if I went outside?" When she didn't get an answer she turned around to find Regina walked toward her.

The brunette stopped before her and boldly, unabashedly pulled the blonde knight in for a kiss, "Of course. But is it alright if I go with you?"

Emma couldn't open her eyes; she was too busy reveling in the feeling of her first real kiss, "Of course."

"Wonderful." Regina stood on her tiptoes to hug her, "I'm sorry for that… I've never done anything like that before."

"You've never kissed anyone?"

"No."

"Me neither."

They walked clasp-handed down the corridors that led to the castle's garden.

"Regina dear," Cora's voice broke them apart immediately, "Might I borrow our good knight for a while?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other.

"Regina…?" Cora's voice expectant and impatient.

"Of course mother."

"Good girl." Cora stepped in to take Emma's arm and pulled her away from her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The rules of love mentioned are from 'The Art of Courtly Love' by Andreas Capellanus. They were written in the 1100s.**

Regina watched as her mother lead Emma down the hall that led to her bedchamber. She felt her lip quiver, but did nothing to stop them. Instead she decided to head back to the library and find something—anything that could possibly help save Emma from the Purple Knight.

She didn't like to use magic. She didn't even know she had magic until her sixteenth birthday. She wished and wished for a birthday cake—something her mother abhorred—and when she opened her eyes she saw a small cake on her nightstand. She had looked around before taking a bite and finding it real and delicious. She didn't know if her wish came true, or if she had done it. She'd felt a tingling throughout her body and she saw no fairy dust… And really, fairies rarely graced the purple castle with presence. So, she tried snapping her fingers and before her eyes, the cake disappeared. She snapped once more and it was back. She continued trying these things until she was comfortable with her skills. She eventually taught herself big things like healing—that was quite an adventure in and of itself.

But she rarely used magic. She didn't want her mother to find out she had it.

She decided to make an exception though.

An exception for Emma.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Lady Knight, you seem quite the smitten kitten." Cora said as she led them into her bedchamber. "You seem quite taken with my daughter."

"Your daughter is lovely."

"My daughter is off limits." Cora's voice seethed through the entire room, making everything shake despite its soft decibel level.

Emma did not know what to say or do. So she waited.

"I, however, will be here for whatever you need." She stared deep into Emma's eyes, her own turning a pinkish purple, "I will be here to feed," She took a few steps closer, knowing she had hooked Emma into her clutches, "Whatever appetite you have." She took a few more steps, causing Emma to retreat, "Tell me, White Knight, have you ever pleased a woman?"

Emma only shook her head as she backed up a few more feet. She didn't know what was going on. She was fighting with herself and it seemed like every step she took was agonizing. Her body—for some unknown reason—wanted the mother, but her soul craved the daughter. Somehow she found it in herself to dig for her dagger. She clutched the handle as Cora advanced.

"Hmm?" Cora looked at the white knight's hair and curled an errant strand behind her ear.

"I…" Emma fought to keep her words in her mouth. Something was _possessing_ her secrets and allowing them out. She felt the dagger's handle still in her hand and brought it to the woman's throat. "Stop this." She let out in a scared breath.

Cora's eyes turned brown again and she took a step back, "My aren't we strong?" She said impressed.

"I know my strength, so I need not comment." Emma held her dagger still, but lowered it, "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to be loved." Cora's voice was too innocent. She sat on her bed; she leaned back on one arm and snapped her fingers, suddenly dressed for a night of passion, "And isn't there a rule that says 'no one should be deprived of love without a valid reason.'"

"Aye. It's number 8." Emma turned from her, but made sure the older woman saw her dagger, "But milady, number 9 says, 'no one can love who is not driven to do so by the power of love.'"

Cora faux pouted, "That hurts my feelings, good knight."

"I apologize, but you are married."

"Ah, number 1. Marriage is no excuse for not loving."

"Do you love your husband?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that?"

"Number 3. No one can be bound by two loves!"

"17. A new love always expels the old."

"5. It is not good for one lover to take anything against the will of another."

Cora stood, "You think you love my daughter then? Is that it?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Well, even if you did survive your fate, you wouldn't be able to love her." Her glared daggers into the blonde, "Number 11. It is not proper to love one whom one would be ashamed to marry."

"Regina wouldn't be ashamed." Emma stood straight, "Besides, number 18: Moral integrity alone makes one worthy of love."

Cora gave the knight an evil smirk. "Well, well." She jut her bottom lip in 'sympathy,' "Too bad you'll be six feet under while she finds love."

Emma started to walk forward, "Now just a minu—"

"No, no!" Cora's hand flew up causing Emma to slam into the wall behind her. The witch raised her arm and Emma's legs began kicking under her as she grabbed around her throat, trying to keep breathing, "You will be dead. That is, you will be dead if you are a true knight: noble and just and honorable." She let go, "We're done here, Lady Knight." She opened her door and pushed her through, "Goodbye now."

Emma stared at the door as it shut behind her. She had no idea what just happened, but she'd be damned if she let the Lady control her. And she'd be damned if Regina caught wind of anything that may have happened. She started along the many hallways finding her nowhere.

After asking around the good knight found out that Regina had gone to the stables. So, she made her way from the castle and into the stables. She found Regina holding a book in one hand, and an apple in another feeding her steed.

"So, is this where you run to?"

Regina jumped, but kept the apple to the horse's mouth as he munched. "Emma!" She grinned, trying to play it off, "I didn't see you there."

"Well, I was trying to be quiet and observe." Emma smiled as she caught sighed of the deepening color on the brunette's cheeks.

"What did my mother do?"

Emma knit her brows and shook her head, "I'm not quite sure I understood the whole exchange myself. And, I know it's not in a courtly manner to divulge certain information, but I wanted you to know that if you here of an interlude, it's a lie."

Regina stared at her now empty hand and pet the horse's nose. She nodded after a few moments, "My mother took you to her bedchamber." She looked to the knight.

"Aye."

"And you didn't succumb to her?"

Emma stared with open, honest eyes as she shook her head.

"How?"

"Pardon?" The blonde took a few steps forward.

"How?" Regina repeated, "I mean, the magic she uses is strong. No knight, no matter how noble or loving of another has ever resisted her."

Emma's face scrunched in disgust. She felt bile rise in her throat as she thought of this woman luring men to her bed. However, she swallowed hard and looked at the brunette, "Well, my kingdom—and I think every kingdom in this realm knows that there is one thing more powerful than any magic."

Regina nodded, "Mhmm, yes, true love." She looked at Emma then gasped as she realized was the knight just told her. She hadn't even processed that they were supposed to be each other's true loves, and now she had to add the fact that Emma was already in love with her. It was going to be a long few days… hopefully.

Regina had turned from the horse as she looked to Emma's beautiful face. They had a few moments of a wonderful stare before she knew it she was pushed forward by a snout. Emma made sure to catch her as she tripped forward. "Frankincense." She scolded the beast.

Regina turned back to the black horse, "This is your steed?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Would you like to go for a ride with me?"

Regina turned back to Emma, still quite cozy in her arms, "Very much, but we can't go today. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Why can't we go today?"

Regina lifted the book she'd been holding, "I think I might be close to figuring out a way to help you."

Emma's smile grew, "All my life I've always rescued. I've never needed someone to rescue me, but I am glad it's you."

~0~0~0~0~0~

The rest of the day, Emma followed Regina like a lost puppy. Regina read some in the stable, but then needed to go back to the library then to the gardens for a change of scenery.

Cora caught all of this. She watched from one of her many chamber in the castle as the two made their way throughout the garden. She watched her daughter shiver and the lowly knight think nothing as she gave her, her cloak. She watched as the knight kept close to her lady fair but walked around exploring. She could not see from her place in the tower, the book her daughter was reading. She assumed one of her romances that she was prone to.

It was rather annoying.

Regina was supposed to have powers like her; instead she was given a child with no magical ability, and a completely romantic imagination. She wanted to scream as the blonde knight picked one of her still blooming flowers—she was a witch, why not make flowers bloom year round?—and gave it to her daughter. Instead she walked away from her perched and prepared for her husband's arrival.

She wasn't happy. She was not happy at all.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The sounds of horns and hooves was heard from their place in the garden, "Daddy's home." Regina stood with her book and her rose. She started walking to the castle and was elated by the feel of the knight's hand intertwining with hers.

When they came into the hall, Henry had kissed his wife's cheek, and looking around for his daughter while taking his gloves off, "Well, there she is! Ah, and with our honored guest."

"Evening, Daddy." Regina walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Evening." He smiled and looked to the knight, "Lady Emma?"

"Lord Henry?"

"Are you ready to exchange?"

Emma looked to Regina and avoided Cora, "I am afraid the only thing I've accomplished today was spelling my name." She didn't want to mention the sentence she read or the kiss she received.

"That's all, or that's all you're willing to tell me about?"

Emma shrugged, "Either way there's nothing really to exchange, good Lord."

Henry laughed a big belly laugh, "No I guess there isn't! I'll be going hunting everyday until you have to leave. How about we try for the next three days, hmm?"

"Yes, Lord Henry." Emma nodded.

Henry gestured for his servants to start preparing the kills, "Dinner will be soon, my lord!" The cook said as the servants brought the animals to the kitchen.

"Thank you, sir." Henry nodded. "Shall we move to the dining room?"

Emma offered Regina her arm and Regina held tight. She leaned her head on the knight's shoulder and they moved from her parents.

"Cora." Henry said in a stern voice.

"I don't like that knight, Henry." Cora glared after her, "she's too carefree to be a real knight. She's too mouthy. And don't get me started on our daughter's behavior today. She's, she's, she's—"

"She's falling in love." Henry looked to his wife. He offered her his own arm and she took it with a roll of her eyes, "She's falling in love and in four days time, it will all be over, my dear. Don't fret. We aren't losing her yet."

"She hasn't even developed powers, and she should have by now. She's just a child. She doesn't know what love is."

"And we did?" Henry asked, "We married when we were only a year older than she."

Cora glared at him, "And look how well that's turned." She said in a low voice. "We don't even look at each other anymore."

Henry eyed his wife, "Was that statement directed toward me or the fact that you didn't bed our guest knight?" Cora kept silent as she stared at her husband surprised, "Oh yes. I know of your dalliances. Why do you think I moved bedchambers?" He glared at her now, "I can't look at you without seeing their hands on you. And I can't stand the sight of that."

Cora pulled from her husband and pushed at him, "And I'm the only one unfaithful here?"

"Cora—"

"You and that _woman_. You fell in love with her. Why do you think I started my dalliances?"

Henry stared at her, "Cora." His tone was threatening, "Don't do this now. Not because you're angry that someone actually said 'no' to you."

"She didn't say 'no'."

"Oh really?"

Cora stood tall and like any person unwilling to admit the truth, she changed the subject, "She's not good for Regina. Regina will be heartbroken come three more days."

Henry considered her words, "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."


	5. Chapter 5

The tension was high throughout dinner. Emma did not like being in close quarters with her true love's mother; Cora had her many issues with her husband and her newest with the knight; Henry tried his best not to grump and groan while his wife kept her glare on him; and Regina only tried to stay out of everyone's line of fire.

It was a long, silent dinner. Finally Henry stood and looked to the guest, "Lady Knight, come with me."

Emma stood and looked to Regina on last time before she was led away.

"You're falling in love with my daughter." The kind said as they entered a small room with maps all over the place.

"I've already fallen, Lord Henry."

Henry turned surprised, "In a day?"

"A little more than." Emma nodded, "Have you heard of the blue fairy?"

"Yes." Henry was curious as to where this was going.

"She told me she couldn't save me from my fate, but she could help me find my true love. She said my heart would pound. And every time your daughter is near…" She trailed off and shook her head, "I've never experienced anything so powerful."

Henry took the knight in, "And you've told her all of this?"

"Aye."

"And you're going to die in three more days?"

Emma looked down, "We're trying to find something to help me. Well, Regina is trying to find something to help me."

"Regina? How?"

"Some books in the library…"

"The only books that can help you are magical. Regina doesn't have magic."

Emma shrugged, "She said she was going to try…"

Henry stared at the knight, "Do you know something about my daughter I don't?"

Emma stared back and said nothing.

"I won't tell my wife."

"I know nothing, Lord Henry. I know that she told me she was going to try and help me."

Henry stared a bit longer at her, "Very well."

She turned on her heals then turned back to him, "If she does find a way, I would like to ask—"

"Of course." Henry looked around as he walked closer and whispered, "You get my daughter away from her mother before she finds out."

"Find out?"

"If Cora knows she has magic, it will be very bad. And I assume that if she succeeds in helping you that she does. So, if she succeeds, you take her back to the Charming palace and protect her. You make an honest woman out of my daughter, alright?"

"Yes, Lord Henry."

He watched the knight walk out of the room and blew a breath of relief.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next two days panned out much the same way as the first. They never got to take the ride together because Regina was so close to finding the thing that could save Emma that she couldn't tear herself away. And Emma didn't want to leave her side.

Cora would try to harass the knight whenever possible, but Emma would always take the 'noble' route and the witch would be left with nothing but a bad attitude.

Emma and Regina also exchanged a few more kisses throughout their time together and Emma would say nothing of her 'prizes' that she would normally boast about. So, Lord Henry got to keep all of his prizes from his days hunting.

It was during the third and last day there that Regina came into Emma's bedroom to wake her one last time. She was spread out and her clothes were askew as always. Regina, a bright, victorious smile on her face shook Emma awake, "Emma." She said softly.

Emma turned and grinned, eyes still closed, "Regina." She smiled in a stretch.

"Emma, I found it."

"You found what?"

"The answer… How to save you. I found it."

Emma sat up wide-eyed, "What?"

Regina presented Emma with a purple belt. Emma knit her brows, "A girdle?"

"It's enchanted. No harm can come to that who wears it."

"Really?"

"Really. Emma, you won't lose your head." Regina tackled Emma into the bed, kissing her for everything she was worth.

"Marry me."

"What?" Regina's brown eyes were wide.

"Marry me." Emma repeated, "I've already spoke with your father—"

"You did? What did he say?"

Emma looked down, "He told me that if you found a way for me to keep my head then you have magic…" She was barely speaking so no prying eyes or ears could see or hear the conversation.

Regina stood from the bed and took a step back, "He wants you to get me away from my mother."

"Aye." Emma nodded, "And I want to get you away from her… If you let me. I want to protect you from her."

"How can you do that?"

"I can marry you and we can live at the Charming palace."

"And what of my father?"

Emma didn't have an answer.

"Will I ever see him again?"

Emma stood as well, "I would like to hope so."

Regina shook her head, "I can't just leave him. I can't just leave my family."

Emma nodded, "Fine. I will come back here and we will see what happens."

"I want to marry you. I just can't leave my mother and father."

Emma smiled and took Regina face in her hands, "I understand." She murmured as she brought the brunette's lips to her own.

The blonde then went about putting on her armor. She put her sword and dagger on and wrapped the purple girdle around her trusty leather belt. They walked down to the foyer where Regina's parents were waiting.

They said their goodbyes and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck tight. She couldn't let herself say goodbye even though she logically knew that Emma was going to come back, she just couldn't shake the thought that something big was going to happen and she feared that something might go wrong.

"Come back to me." She whispered to the knight.

"I will, my love." Emma smiled as she pulled away.

She hopped on her horse and followed the gatekeeper. He had the assignment of leading her to the waterfall.

Regina watched on and with each step of the horse's foot, she knew something was going to go awry. Tears sprang from her eyes and she ran from her parents upstairs. She had made her decision already. She knew she had to save her knight and escape with her. She packed the things she needed in a bag and went to the library to get the book that gave her the spell for the girdle. As she was walking out to the castle's entrance, she heard her parents arguing. That was not uncommon, but the level that they were arguing was fearsome.

She always knew her mother was dangerous, but she never knew how dangerous until her father lost his temper.

"Alright! Alright! Yes! Are you happy? Yes, I fell deeply in love with her. Yes, I would have gladly left you for her, but she was a peasant and a lord cannot marry a peasant! So, I stayed here, I stayed miserable, and I've put up with you. But I don't have to—OHH!"

Regina saw her mother's hand on her father's chest, she saw a glassy look in her father's eyes as he fell to his knees.

"You've always been worthless, Henry. You provided me with a child—the one child in the world that had not honed magic from a magical parent. You are worthless." She pulled Henry's heart from his chest.

"Cora, don't." He looked over to see his daughter's scared face, "Please. All of this because of a knight?"

"That knight is going to die. I will make sure of it. Then I will take Regina to the finest in magic and we will figure out what's wrong. Of course we will grieve over you a while and she will live the rest of her life trying to figure out how to bring back the dead. And once she does figure it out, she will be that much more useful for me." Regina watched as her mother squeezed her father's heart to dust then flash out of the castle.

She ran over to her father, "Daddy!" She had tears in her eyes. "Daddy, wake up!" She leaned down and pressed her ear to his chest, "Daddy, please! What am I supposed to do?" She stayed, crying over him a few minutes. She kept her hands on his chest as if trying to feel his heartbeat. She stared down at his closed eyes and looked at the chain to his pocket watch. She'd never really paid it any attention before; it was just something that he always wore. She'd sit in his lap and open it many a time, but never thought about its inscription.

She took it from his pocket and opened it. There, a picture of her was inside. It hid the words on the inside. She pulled the picture to look at the engraved letters, "Follow your heart." It said in a swirly script. She looked at the picture in her hand. She wondered when it had been taken and turned it over. Instead of a date, she found another message. "Regina my darling, take this watch and listen to what it says."

Regina looked at her father, "You knew…" She touched his face, "You knew you'd die." She let magic pour from her hand and watched him disappear. He shouldn't be left on the floor and she was not going to let her mother deal with his remains.

She wasted no time. She put his watch in her pocket and ran for the waterfall.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma stopped behind the gatekeeper as he stopped moving, "Sir Gatekeeper?"

"This is as far as I dare go, Lady Knight." He had a serious tone.

"Are you ill, Sir?"

"Nah, Ma'am." He shook her head, "I've never seen the Purple Knight, nor do I e'er plan on it. You take that trail there and you will find a clearing and the waterfall to the left."

Emma nodded, "Thank you, Sir gatekeeper."

He nodded and turned, he kicked his horse hard, startling it into a gallop.

Emma clicked her tongue for Frankincense to go into the woods. He stopped as she tried to turn him left towards the sound of rushing water.

"Frank." The steed shook his head. "Frankincense, come on! There's food over there." The horse's ears perked, but then shook his head once more and took a few steps back, "Frankincense. You are such a pony." Emma jumped from his back when he did nothing at the comment, "Fine." She looked to him, "Wait for me here. Don't move." The horse neighed as if telling her 'Okay!' as she walked into the clearing.

Across the river, Emma saw the knight. He was sharpening his axe. He looked over, movement catching his eye, "Ah, the lady knight."

Emma walked up to the bank of the river, "Yes, I have come. As I promised."

"You're willing to die so noble. I hear you've found love." The knight stood then jumped to the other side of the river, over Emma's small form.

"Aye."

"And you still showed up to honor your promise. How chivalric."

"Is that not what I am to be? As a knight?"

"Indeed." The purple knight stood back, "Well, shall we get on with it? This will be an easy kill."

Emma glared, "Of course, Sir Knight. Why prolong my life any longer?" She said dryly as knelt and threw her head forward, and swept her hair from her neck.

"You honestly love her?"

"Aye."

"And you're here? Waiting for me to strike you?"

"Aye."

"You certainly are a _White_ Knight."

"Aye."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Are you going to kill me or not?"

The knight pulled the axe over his head and with everything he had he threw the axe down. The axe seemingly faded through Emma's neck and went hard into the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" It took a couple pulled for the axe to come out, and immediately the knight swung again, then a third time.

Emma scrambled away as the third swing came and sliced the side of her neck. She drew her sword and held it out at the knight, "We agreed a blow for a blow. You've taken three, Sir Knight." He voice was strong, "Swing again and I will defend myself."

The knight was only angered more by Emma's cocky tone, "This can't be happening!" He yelled and looked up to the sky as he began shrinking.

Emma watched on with wide eyes and a tilted head, "How in the gods' names?" She breathed as she watched purple smoke dissipate and reveal none other than the Lady of the purple castle.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina ran passed the gatekeeper without a second glance and hurried into the forest. She passed Frankincense and stopped abruptly before turning and walking back to the horse, "Where's Emma?"

The horse huffed and pointed with his hoof the direction Emma had gone.

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and started that way, "Wait here Frankincense." If she had been paying attention she would have heard the whinny sarcastically in her direction.

Regina was stopped in place as she came to the clearing to find her mother standing before Emma. She quickly got her bearings and crouched down in shrubbery.

"You're really surprised at the magic I can do? After all we've been through…?"

"To what are you referring? The time you tried to cheat on your husband, whom you claim to love and bed me? Your daughter's true love? That wasn't magic at all. That was true love at its finest." Emma chuckled.

"How are you still alive?"

Emma smiled a thin, threatening smile, "Again, the only response I have is 'true love'."

Cora magically pushed Emma across the clearing into the trunk of a large tree. "True love cannot withstand a blow to the neck from the sharpest blade in all the lands!"

"Aye, but it can create the most powerful of all magic." Emma grinned.

Cora stared at the blonde, "Regina has powers." She started to fade away.

"No!" Emma tried to push from the tree, "You keep away from her!" She tried again, but nothing.

Cora smirked, "No. You will. When I groom my daughter into the witch she was born to be, everything will fall into place. We will rule the entire enchanted forest."

"Regina doesn't not want to rule! She does not want her powers! Leave her be!"

"There's nothing you can do, Lady Knight. She's my daughter. I _love_ her." The tone was so far beyond fake, Emma didn't have another word for it. Before Emma could swing at the witch or try to push from the tree, she was gone and Emma was on her hands and knees.

Regina came from the bushes immediately, "Emma!" She rushed to her.

Emma stood up, "Quick, my love. We haven't much time."

Regina tilted her head, "You knew I was here?"

"Aye." Emma pushed her love into the forest to Frankincense.

"And you sent her to my home?"

"Aye." Emma took her love's bag and hoisted her onto the horse.

"And she'll have to check all the places I go…"

"Aye." Emma climbed upon the horse's back behind her love.

"And we'll be on our way to the Charming palace, and she can't flash there without causing suspicion."

"Aye." Emma took the reigns.

"Can you say anything else?" The sentence was the same as her mother's, but the tone was different. The tone was innocent and worried, not annoyed and venomous.

"Yah!" Emma kicked Frankincense into gear and they headed for the Charming Palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and Regina came to the castle much sooner than they thought they would, but time was not a matter they could deal with lightly.

They arrived to the Charming castle in time for a post-Christmas dinner. Sir Lionel, the Charming's gatekeeper was al too pleased to open the gate and let the knight return.

Emma jumped from the horse's back and turned to the gatekeeper as he approached.

"The king and queen will be pleased, as will the princess, I'm sure." He said enthusiastically as he took Frankincense, "I will put him in his stall, Lady Knight." He had a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sir…" Regina smiled at him as Emma helped her down.

"Lionel. This is Lionel, our gatekeeper." The blonde smiled to the man. "Lionel, this is Regina."

"Madame." He spoke in a French accent as knelt low and bowed before her then began walking the horse to the stables.

"He mocks other's accents generally speaking, but when he's nervous, that accent come out." Emma told Regina, "Mind him not, he's harmless and sweet."

Regina smiled, "He seems that way." She took Emma's arm in her own.

Emma took her metal gauntlets off and hooked them on her belt and purple girdle as they walked. She heard her king's voice.

"I need something radical to happen." The voice was almost sorrowful though, "Something good. My friend's we've lost a good man today. Lady Emma was the last of the purely White knights. We must take a moment and then something brilliant must happen. Please." He gestured to everyone, "Let us bow our heads."

"They thought you died." Regina whispered.

"Well, I was supposed to have my head cut off. Only evil such as your mother can come back from that."

Regina bowed her head, "I didn't know that she…"

Emma kissed her forehead, "I know my love." She paused a moment, "let us be the brilliant thing to happen after their silence."

Regina smiled and nodded. Emma pulled her into the dining hall as quietly as possible. She stood next to her king while everyone kept their heads bowed until he said otherwise.

She clapped her king's shoulder, holding onto her love's hand as she awaited his reaction.

"What in the gods names!" He hissed as he turned to see who disrupted his small tribute to his favorite knight, "LADY EMMA!"

Everyone's head shot up. This was followed by many a gasp, including her queen, who held the princess in her arms.

"You came back."

Emma smiled to her queen, "I told you I would do everything I could to come back."

"HAH!" Sir Hugo's voice irritated the audience as all eyes fell to him, "You didn't go through with it. You are no knight." He walked around the end of the table as Lady Emma walked his direction.

"I've told you once, I've told you twice, I've told you a thousand times. I fear nothing. I am my father's daughter. I _am_ a knight. A White Knight."

"You are nothing but a fraud. You always have been!" He picked up his leather glove and smacked her face.

Her head turned with the contact and she found herself staring at her frightened love. She smirked, pursing her lips as she turned back to Sir Hugo. Her hand reached for one of her metal gauntlets and unhooked it from her belt. She looked down at it then back to Sir Hugo's face. She'd wanted to do this since she met the disgusting pig of a man. She did the same thing to him, only he fell backwards into the table. "I assure you Sir Hugo," She said after the guests calmed, "I am nothing but honest. The Purple Knight took three swings at my neck before I was able to escape and fight." She tilted her head and exposed the cut on her neck, "This is all I have to show for my adventure." She smiled and turned to Regina as she hooked her gauntlet back on her belt, "This, and my one true love." She walked over to the brunette.

Charming, grinning through the entire display, chuckled and clapped his hands, "Love and life!" He said, "That is the brilliant beginning to dinner I had hoped for! Come, make room for our knight and her love." He gestured to Emma's rightful seat next to the queen.

Emma and Regina clasped hands and followed the king around the tables to their seats. He stood before them all, "Let us eat!" He gestured to the food and sat down.

Emma pulled Regina's chair for her and then her own. She leaned over to Snow who wanted a hug, "Oh, Emma." She smiled through shining tears.

"My Queen, please. Save your tears." She said with a smile, "There is much Regina and I need to talk to you and the king about."

Snow sensed the knight's urgency and nodded. Little Emma reached out to the golden locks and didn't want to let go. So, Snow smiled and put the baby in her namesake's arms, "She already knows who you are."

Emma smiled and looked to the baby, "Do you? Do you know who I am?" She turned to Regina, "This is the Princess, my love." She said.

Regina grinned at the cherubic face, "Aren't you beautiful Princess? Yes." She touched the chubby cheeks and let the baby hold her finger.

Snow leaned forward, "She is named for our good Knight, here." She smiled, "I am Snow." She gave a face, "The Queen." She shook her head, telling Regina that she was as modest as she seemed.

Regina smiled, "I am Regina… Lady Mills, I suppose, but I've run from my mother."

Snow turned back to her knight, "Emma! That is not what a white knight does!"

"No, my queen… It will make more sense when we speak. As soon as possible." She urged.

Snow nodded, "Alright, good knight." She was suspicious, but knew that the knight wouldn't divulge the information, which meant that it was serious, which meant that it was something they might have to prepare war for.

Regina and Emma ate as casually as possible. Drinks were heavy and the crowd soon began dancing and singing. Snow stopped her husband from getting too jolly and when they finished their meal, they were, along with little Emma, Lady Emma and Regina, off to their private chambers that were enchanted with silent spells. Anything said would be able to reach no one's ears but the people inside.

"Lady Emma, what have you to say?"

"I went out into the forest and found the purple castle easy. It was Regina's home." She gestured to her true love and the king and queen smiled at her, as if forgetting the reason they left their own party. "Her mother's name is Lady Cora Mills."

Snow's face turned white as…well, snow. "Cora Mills?"

"Aye." Emma knit her brows, "What do you know of her?"

"She murdered my mother in hoped to marry my father…" Snow's voice was distant. She began thinking of the things she'd heard of the Lady and shuddered back to reality, "Wait! You're—!"

"No!" Emma immediately stepped in front of Regina, "She is her daughter, yes, my queen, but she is not wicked. She doesn't have an evil bone in her body. She's lovely and exquisite." She had turned to Regina then turned back to the King and Queen, "And she saved my life."

"How?" Charming asked.

"She enchanted this girdle." Before either could comment, she began talking again, "I know that if I were truly a knight I would have accepted my fate then and there. But I could not leave her here… She is my true love." She paused and held onto Regina's hand, "And, I could not let that woman do what I believe she is capable of." She again looked to her majesties.

"My mother just found out that I hone her skill with magic. I never wanted her to know because I knew what she would subject me to. It would have been worse than I had suffered already." She took a gulp of air, "I had already decided to try and go with Emma if she survived, which I had no doubt would happen, unless she took the belt off. But I saw my mother rip my father's heart out and crush it to dust. That was all the incentive I needed to get away from her. She is the most powerful evil except for the dark one." Regina admitted, "She's been tame since she had me, her only evil doings being knights that had been summoned to our castle to face the purple knight. Which, we found out today was my mother in disguise."

Charming held his hand up, "That knight. That big brute of purple was your mother?"

Regina nodded, "She's a powerful woman."

"Not as powerful as us." Charming said.

"We have the best knights in all the lands."

"Charming…" Snow looked to her husband and rocked her baby from side to side, "Knights are nothing to her."

"Well, we've a witch of our own." He gestured to Regina, "And we've the fairies. And we've your cousin, Jefferson."

Emma's brow quirked and Regina turned to her love, "Who's Jefferson?"

"Portal jumper. He has a hat, he uses it to go to different lands." Emma said.

The blonde knight turned from her love and the king and queen as she thought about what needed to be done. She closed her eyes and, as if she were hit in the gut, she knew what needed to be done, "My King. I've a plan."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Jefferson hadn't much time to tell Emma how his hat worked before Cora came to the castle to take her daughter back. And as he taught her, the plan Emma first had became more elaborate, and more fool proof.

They were all in the throne room. Charming, Snow and little Emma were in their thrones. Emma and Regina standing off to Snow's side and Jefferson to Charming's. The blue fairy was there and happy to help, as were her good friends Geppetto and Pinocchio (who no one had ever met before this battle they were preparing for). The knights were surrounding the room in an intimidating manner.

"Ah, I see we've spared no expense to expel of little ol' me." The evil witch said as she glided to the center of the room.

A few of the knights wanted to try to take down the evil form as she walked passed them but Charming held his hand up, stopping them.

"Regina?" Cora looked to her daughter, "Come. We're leaving."

"No, mother."

Cora turned to look at her daughter, "Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm not coming with you. I won't. I belong here."

"Nonsense. You belong with your mother."

"No." She shook her head, "I belong with Emma."

Cora glared at the knight, "Everything comes back to you, doesn't it!" A fireball formed in her hand.

"NOW!" Regina yelled as she let the strings in her hands fall, the puppet at the end bouncing and a much larger puppet falling from nowhere in front of Cora.

Jefferson through his hat like a Frisbee; it landed a few feet behind Cora. A column of purple smoke began to form as Cora marveled at her daughter's magic a moment too long.

"Blue!" The blue fairy waved her wand and the puppet in front of Cora became human. It walked Cora into the smoke and they both disappeared.

Jefferson walked to his hat and picked it up, "I trust that after it changed worlds it became nothing more than a hunk of wood again?"

The blue fairy only smiled.

Regina walked over to Geppetto, "Thank so much." She handed the puppet back to him, "You really do have a gift."

The young boy had to pipe in, "He made me!"

Regina smiled and turned around to see Emma and the Charmings' still staring where the portal was. She walked back to them and took Emma's face in her hands "Emma, my love?"

Emma's eyes were still directed away from Regina. Regina had no choice but to pull her love in for a kiss. When the blonde finally kissed back she knew she had her. Emma pulled from the kiss and stared to Regina, "That was magnificent!"

Snow and James finally gained their bearings and turned to Emma and Regina. Watching the two lovebirds as they complimented each other.

"It was your idea, my love."

"And it was amazing. You're amazing." Emma smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"I think I hear wedding bells fast approaching, my love." Snow turned to Charming.

"Yes." He grinned, "Very fast. We should send out invites to all the kingdoms in the realm."

"We'll need to plan and prepare."

"Your majesties!" Emma turned to them, "We haven't even discussed…."

Regina took Emma's hand, "It's not needed. We can marry however they please. They saved us."

"No." Snow placed a hand on Regina's arm, "You saved everyone. Your wedding will be the biggest this realm has every experienced."

"That's too much—" Emma tried.

"Nonsense. My mind is made up, Lady Knight."

Emma bowed her head, "Yes, my Queen."

The movement and voices around Regina and Emma seemed to fade as they looked to one another, "We're getting married." Regina whispered, "It's just like in all those books I read."

Emma smiled, "Will you teach me more words?"

"Of course, Emma."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow did not lie when she said it was going to be the biggest wedding the realm had ever seen. Everyone was there. Everyone.

Emma held Regina's hands in her own as she looked into Regina's eyes, "I do." She said with a winning smile that could give the King a run for his name.

"And do you, Regina Mills, promise to take this woman as your wife and love her for all eternity?" James asked—he insisted on officiating the ceremony.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you married." Charming grinned.

The audience cheered happily as Emma and Regina sealed their vows with a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late."

The words cut through the crowd like a knife. Everyone turned to see the Queen of Hearts suddenly at the end of the hall.

Regina glared at her mother as she glided across the room, "Mother!" She growled as she took her wife's sword from its sheath.

"No, no. Don't stoop to her level, my love. There's no need." Emma stepped in front of Regina, "You're wasting your time. We're already married. You can't stop her from doing as she wishes anymore. And I'll not let you ruin this day."

"Oh, I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift." She smiled an evil smile to the surrounding guests, causing them to back up a bit.

Regina could not believe her mother, "We want _nothing _from you."

"But you shall have it!" Cora turned, giving her daughter a dark glare. "My beautiful, magical daughter, my gift to you is this happy," She glared at the guests, "Happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do." The Queen of Hearts turned and started towards the door.

"HEY!" Emma yelled, taking her sword from her wife. She knelt to one knee and when Cora turned back to her, she threw the sword straight at her chest. But alas! She could do nothing. The Queen of Hearts simply vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Regina turned to her love and the rising commotion of the guests and worried tones filled their ears, "This is our fault."

"No. I refuse to believe that. This is her fault. She will get what's coming to her my love. We will win. Good always wins. Do you trust me?"

"Aye." Regina nodded.

"I see you've adopted my language." Emma smiled and kissed her once more.

"Do you suppose that there is a possibility of her winning?"

Emma shook her head, "No. She came to me as a purple knight. I cut off her head, I did not get mine cut off in return. We will figure this out."

**END**

**AN: I wanted to give credit to the Pilot for giving me my last scene as well as ****_Robin Hood Men in Tights _****for the glove slapping. Also, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. I am stopping here because I only wanted to echo the Pilot and after I did that, I like the idea of hope and doom illuminating the end, so… I ended it. Again, thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
